Tabby's Story
by Akatsuki'sfriend
Summary: This for my friend Tabby, who wanted a randomly funny story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of 3**

**This is for my friend Tabby!**

Tabby and I were walking in the woods, when Tabby saw a black rabbit, sitting by a tree.

"Let's go see the rabbit,Nicki!" Tabby said,walking toward it.

"OK then! I wonder why it is sitting by the tree?' I said walking with Tabby.

The rabbit jumped into the tree and disappeared. I looked at Tabby and we both followed the rabbit into the tree. Tabby said, 'Why is everything becoming all colorful. Its awesome!"

"yes, it! Oooooooooo, lookie! A bear on a unicycle!" I said, pointing to the bear.

'What is this place? I feel like we are high but we did not smoke anything." Tabby said.

I looked around and saw Hidan sitting there, cat ears and a tail. I squealed and ran over saying, "Its my neko hidan from my dream!"

'He is sooooooo cute!" Tabby said,petting him.

"Stop petting me. I'm not a cat!" Hidan said,swiping our hands away from his head.

'But you do have cat ears and a tail,Hidan. Anyways, let's go find that rabbit.' Tabby said.

"OK, let's go. See-ya Hidan!" I said,walking away with Tabby.

"wait! Let me come with you! I'm lonely...' Hidan said running to catch up to us.

"sure! We would love the company! Nicki, do you still have that leash?' tabby said, looking between me and Hidan.

"I sure do!" I said as I pulled out the leash and collar for out of nowhere.

"What are u going to do with that?" hidan said, looking nervous.

"Put it on you,of course. Tabby! Grab him!" I said.

Tabby grabbed Hidan and held him as I put the collar on him. I smiled when I finished putting on him. Tabby laughed and we continued on our way, looking around for anything else funny and or awesomely random, that we could take. Hidan was following along,looking annoyed about the collar and leash. We walked for we don't know how long and ended up lost. I herd laughing coming from the blushes and went to go see what it was, Tabby following me.

We pushed the bushes back and saw Sasori,Deidara, Itachi, and Kakuzu,sitting there. I blinked and looked at Tabby, who was looking at Hidan, who was looking at his friends. Sasori looked over and asked, "Would you like some sake?"

Kakuzu seemed to do a double take and said, 'Hidan, is that you? What the fuck is with you?"

"Shut up Kakuzu,this was not my choice, OK?" Hidan said.

I watched over to the table and thought,'I want chocolate'. As if by magic, chocolate fell from the sky. Tabby and I ran around laughing, insane like. Everyone else watched us, kinda creped out by the way we were acting. I said, "Tabby think of something, now.'

She nodded her head and thought,' I want some milk to go with this chocolate.' And it started raining milk, we laughed and opened our mouths and got ilk. Everyone else was getting annoyed with the weird weather. After a while, we started to think about random things and they would appear. Tabby said after a while, "We need to find that rabbit!"

"Let's go then!" I said, catching my breathe from laughing.

We were ready to go when, the place started changing...

Well,tell me what u think. There will be 2 more chapters. This made as a crack flick and will be treated as such. XD

Review, Favorite, and drink chocolate milk!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of 3**

**This is for my friend Tabby!**

**Tabby and I looked around as the world continued to change around us. I watched in awe,not noticing that the akatsuki was also changing. When the world stopped changing it was now,at like random times a door would appear,then a window then another door. I looked over and noticed that Deidara now had fox ears, Sasori had wolf ears, Itachi had weasel ears and they all had tails to match. Hidan was a kitten now,while Kakuzu had seemed to turn into a puppy.**

**Tabby 'awed' at the cuteness of Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan just looked at her and then lade down to take a nap. Kakuzu said, "why am I a puppy?"**

**I replied as a scooped him up into my arms, 'I don't know, but Ur sooooooo cute!"**

"**They are!" Tabby said, as he picked up hidan.**

**'Let's go find that rabbit, everyone! Oooooooooo, Tabby look! A rainbow monkey riding a rainbow horsey!" I said, pointing at them excitedly. **

**As our group of crazy people, walked on we came to a beach. Sitting on that Beach was Kisame as a mermaid. He saw us and waved us over. He said, 'Hi everyone. The only across this by the water. Anyway,what is this place?"**

"**It's a realm that these 2 girls seemed to have some control over." Sasori said,looking at me and Tabby.**

**'Us? Why would we have control of this... A butterfly! Come back butterfly!" I said,chasing the butterfly.**

**Tabby said,laughing, "She does that! It is so funny to listen to her start talking because she will go off on another topic a lot!"**

**'Oh wow. Really? How normal.."Sasori said, watching me as I chased a butterfly.**

**'I do not do it every time!"I said pouting.**

"**Yes,u do."Tabby said,grinning. **

"**Whatever,fine,I do."I said,grinning also.**

"**How do we get across this..."I asked, looking at the water.**


End file.
